jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbie World
Barbie World is the Stand of the Smile Toys Company CEO, D.K. Smile. It manifests as a swarm of sentient plastic dolls of similar proportion to Barbie and Ken Dolls. Because the Stand is bound to these dolls, even normal people are capable of seeing it. The Stand is automatic, capable of operating at a very long range without direct orders from its user. Abilities The dolls under the influence of Barbie World all share the unique and terrifying ability to turn whomever they touch into plastic dolls that are then assimilated into its horde. The process of 'dollification' is subtle and the rate at which it occurs depends on how many dolls make physical contact with their target. This power also extends to the user: a direct touch from D.K. Smile's bare hands is capable of almost instantaneously 'dollifying' an individual. This power only effects organic human targets. When observed by human eyes, Barbie World's dolls become completely immobile, indistinguishable from regular toys. However, the moment that the dolls stop being seen, even if the observer blinks, the dolls move until they are seen again. Individual dolls operated by Barbie World aren't very strong or fast, as they are but small plastic toys. However, their small statures allow them to easily hide and travel through small openings and passages. Additionally, the sheer number of dolls that could be controlled by the Stand at any given time (ranging in the thousands) are capable of easily overwhelming a target. The dolls all possess incredible coordination with one another, allowing them to perform function including but not limited to locating and trapping targets, moving heavier objects, operating machinery, and accessing otherwise inaccessible passageways. Appearance/Personality The humans-turned-dolls that comprise Barbie World maintain the same clothes and skin, hair, and eye colors they had at the time of 'dollification'. They otherwise share uniform body and facial proportions to Barbie and Ken Dolls, with respect to their biological gender when they were human. In terms of personality, Barbie World might be called 'playful' at best - the swarm of dolls that make up the Stand enjoy teasing and toying with their targets rather than pursuing them directly. Examples of this include writing threatening messages, cutting off communication lines, and sometimes even concocting elaborate scenarios that give targets a false sense of safety. Even though animals are unaffected by Barbie World's powers, the dolls will frequently hunt down and maim animals, if for no other reason than for fun. Occasionally, the dolls will emit childish giggling sounds when they are moving around in the shadows. Barbie World's manifestation is born from its user's loneliness and desire for playmates during her childhood. Now well into her mid-fifties, D.K. Smile has amassed a collection of thousands of 'playmates' who have brought her great joy throughout the years. Smile uses her Stand's dolls to make sure that others have just as much fun as her, literally. Barbie World's power specifically targets individuals who are not happy or having fun. Those who are able to maintain a positive attitude will be spared by the dolls, although this is easier said than done given the terrifying nature of the Stand's powers and it's dolls' persistent 'playing'. By that same token, in the extremely unlikely event that D.K. Smile feels anything other than happiness, she too runs the risk of being put at her own Stand's mercy and being turned into a doll herself. Gallery | Trivia * In her office, D.K. Smile keeps a glass display shelf containing dolls of particular personal significance to her. Among which are dolls of her parents, Barton and Kendra Smile, who were Barbie World's first victims almost forty-five years ago. * In the universe in which D.K. Smile and Barbie World exist, Smile Dolls exist and function as an equivalent to Barbie Dolls, and are produced by the Smile Toys Company. Therefore, the dolls that comprise Barbie World are likened more to Smile Dolls than Barbie Dolls. Category:Stands Category:Long-range Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Phenomenon-Type Stands Category:TigerSwagman